


a glimpse of stocking was looked upon as something shocking

by oonaseckar



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Basque, Burlesque, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Gen, M/M, Theatre, chorus girl, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Captain America is on tour, entertaining the troops.  And meets up with Bucky, pre-capture by the Red Skull.Maybe Steve doesn't need to dare Buck into dressing up as a chorus-girl and performing with him.  Maybe he has an ulterior motive, too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	a glimpse of stocking was looked upon as something shocking

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from Anything Goes by Cole Porter.  
> Chapter title from same.

"Oh, Christ. Steve, can you fix my garter for me? These tiny little buttons, I swear they're just designed as instruments of torture. And I don't mean in any kind of fun way, either."

It isn't one of Captain America's chorus girls talking to him, backstage. Well, not exactly. It's a pretty face, all right, well-larded with panstick and rouge and a bright slick of Maybelline. Combine that with stiletto heels, decent quality nylons, the aforementioned garter and a scanty basque. The end result is enough to make Steve flush up a bit, his heart-rate accelerating.

But then, Bucky frequently has that effect on him. Even without the chorus-girl get-up.

The tour is going great. Entertaining the troops is a real privilege, one that Steve appreciates more every day -- especially considering the warm welcome they give him, despite the muck and suffering and privations of war.

But nothing has been quite as good as the day he ran into Bucky.

  
  



End file.
